It Started in a Graveyard
by MyChemMouse
Summary: The Mortal Instruments. Jace Wayland and Clary Frey get mixed up in a crazy situation with their young teacher, Mae, who contacted her dead father's spirit to find out more about her past. And what connection does it have with Clary's dead parents?
1. Chapter 1

**It Started in a Graveyard**

"Grant our passage into the Spirit World." Elemae spoke clearly, he eyes closed. "Keep our circle safe from those who promote evil and seek to harm." she continued. Elemae and her three friends sat in a graveyard in a circle, cross legged, eyes closed, hands together, waiting. "Is anything gonna happen?" Miranda, sitting opposite of Elemae, whispered. "Shh. Don't break the circle. And I'm not done yet so shut up." Elemae replied. "Father, can you hear me? Please, come down and speak with us." she continued, her voice a monotone. "We can get in big trouble messing with the dead, ya know." Miranda retorted, opening one eye to glance at Elemae's expression in the flickering candlelight. "I said, shut up! I know what I'm doing, Miranda." Elemae, or just Mae, as her friends referred to her as. "Guys, its getting cold." Lennie whispered, eyes squeezed shut, her hand gripping Miranda's tightly. "Not scared, are ya, Lennie?" Miranda said, her one open eye floating over to Lennie's face, anxious and self-conscious. "Stop teasing her, she's never contacted the dead before." Lacey pointed out, defending her younger sister's pride.

After several minutes, nothing happened. The four girls were getting nervous and anxious. Lennie a bit apprehensive. "What are we doing here?" Miranda asked, her shoulders relaxing. "Don't break the circle!" Mae hissed. Miranda hadn't let go of Lennie or Lacey's hands, to show Mae, she held up there hands in the air. Mae shut her eyes in reply. "I just hope you're as good at contacting spirits as you are-" Miranda couldn't finish the sentence. Suddenly, behind Mae, a loud crash rang out in the quiet midnight air. The candle flames flickered, and all four girls' eyes flew open, looking for the spirit.

"Look!" Miranda almost shouted, jerking her head in the direction of the noise to avoid breaking the spiritual circle. Behind Mae lay a fallen over gravestone. A large crack jutted through the middle, almost severing the stone in half. "Mae," Lennie began shakily. "Whose grave was that?" Mae broke the circle and got up from the ground, walking cautiously over to the gravestone. Lennie gasped and Miranda cringed when Mae heaved the stone up off the ground, its crack growing deeper. Beneath it lay a bouquet of crushed yellow Daisies. Daisies that Mae had lain there the day before. "It's my father's." Mae told them.

EEE

"We did it!" Miranda shouted into the three girl's faces. They were walking home form the graveyard, Miranda hyped up because for once, their séance worked. She was the only one who felt like talking, the only other sound was the gravel crunching beneath their feet as they made their way towards home. "You know," Mae started, her head cocked to one side, staring at Miranda's excited expression. "you were always the skeptical one, Miranda." she said. Miranda made a face at her. "You're just spooked." She retorted. Mae ignored it. She was more worried than spooked. More annoyed than spooked. She was pretty much feeling any other emotion besides spooked, but Miranda's maturity level was too low for Mae to explain that to her. "I say, lets just get back to the Institute before Justine finds out." Lennie said, eager to break their bickering. "She won't find out. She hasn't before, and we've been sneaking out here at midnight every New Moon for two years." Lacey pointed out. Lennie wanted to join the girl's group so badly that Mae was almost reluctant to let her tag along. Lennie felt that the group was far more mature than any other clique and was eager to grow up all too quickly. Under the influence of Lacey, Mae let her in. It was her first time being involved in a séance, and it just so happened to be the one that was successful.

"You guys aren't aware of the consequences, though." Mae told them, even though the statement was directed at the too-excited Miranda. "We've brought back a spirit of the Other World. This is far more serious beyond what you three understand." she said gravely. Lennie and Lacey stared at her with looks of confusion while Miranda rolled her eyes. "You just think you're so much more mature than us." Miranda remarked. "I don't think," Mae said. "I know." Miranda made an unconvinced noise with her mouth. Her eyes narrowed into little slits as she stared at her judgmentally "You're no more mature than Lennie over there. You're the same age as all of us. You're head just still swollen from when Justine said you were 'so wise beyond your years.'" Miranda shot back, her tone mocking. Mae remained calm, controlling her temper that Miranda knew all too well to tamper with. "Age is a number. Your maturity isn't determined through your age. Your maturity level is determined through how well you handle things. For example, Miranda, here, thinks everything is a joke. And when something serious comes along, she can't contain her childish habits no matter the gravity of the situation." Mae said, her tone collected but she displayed a smirk on her face, knowing that Miranda would probably need a dictionary to understand what she just said. Though, Miranda did not respond, and they walked home in silence.

EEE

Jace Wayland made his way into the large room. Desks were lined up and down in neat rows, some of them already occupied by students. In the front of the room sat a desk, larger than the ones the students occupied, littered with papers, a globe, and a skinny grey cat who was strewn across the papers. He lay with his head in alert, his emerald eyes darting back and forth in between the few students. Jace found a desk in one of the rows farther left and towards the middle. The grey cat watched as Jace lay his jacket across the back of the chair and perch himself on the desktop and began picking at his nails. The cat meowed disapprovingly at him. Or was it at him? _Who cares, _Jace thought _he's just a cat._

Not after too long, the class grew to a number of seventeen teenagers, all around the same age as Jace. Although, seventeen was all he expected. Seventeen kids was all anyone was expecting. To their surprise, and eighteenth walked through the double doors of the classroom, and calmly took her seat, seemingly unaware that seventeen pairs of eyes were set on her.

"Alright, everyone, seats please." said the teacher who had just came through the recently shut double doors. She was short, wearing a grey and white flannel shirt with a black shirt underneath with a pair of dark grey skinnies and tennis shoes to match. She had straight, dark hair that fell to the center of her back and bangs that reached past her chin. She was adult looking, but young. Far younger than anyone in the class, Jace thought. And when she walked up to the center of the room, Jace noticed a long, white tail with black stripes hanging down to the back of her shins. She had cut a hole in the back of her jeans to accommodate it.

"I assume you're all ready." She said, bringing her hands together and turning to face the class. "My name is Miss Elemae. Or just Elemae, if you want. I really prefer it without the formal title. Welcome to my class, Shadowhunters."


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering how there could be eighteen of you in a class meant for seventeen. I would like to introduce you to Clarissa Frey, who dropped in on us...unexpectedly." Elemae said, gesturing towards Clary's seat where she sat staring at her hands uncomfortably. She didn't look up to meet the stares of her fellow classmates. "In any case," Elemae continued, shattering the unsettling silence "she has been specially selected for this class, as were you all. And even though she hasn't had any formal training," She paused, the stares of the class turning towards her, a few sporting disbelief. "she will begin here. Now, today's lesson." She finished, turning the attention of the class to the chalkboard where she began scribbling as high up on the board as her arms would allow. A few students stifled a chuckle in the back of the room.

An hour and a half later, Elemae dismissed them for a half hour break, only to return later. Clary was the first to bolt out the door, eager to get somewhere away from the awkward stares she was getting in no shortage. As soon as she was out and making her way down the hallway, clutching her jacket to her chest, she felt someone behind her, trying to catch up to her. She picked up her pace, not wanting to talk to anyone. But, to no avail, Jace Wayland jogged to her side, smiling.

"Hey." He said, smiling down at her with his white teeth and near perfect smile. Clary glanced up at him, examining his features. He had angular cheek bones, bright blonde hair, honey colored eyes, and was quite attractive to Clary. She muttered no reply, and began to walk faster. No matter how cute the boy, Clary wasn't in any mood to talk to anyone. "Hold on, there!" Jace shouted, and jogged once again to catch up to her. Clary sighed, would he _ever_ leave her alone? What was this guy's problem? "Bad day?" He asked, still not getting the signal that Clary wanted to be left completely alone. She didn't acknowledge his question, and decided the best way to get rid of him was to pretend she didn't understand him.

"Je suis désolé, je ne parle pas l'anglais (I'm sorry, I don't speak English)." Clary said in a perfect French accent. She was quite smug, thank god for the three years of French she took in middle school. Jace's face fell, than rose again. "So, you speak French, and no English at all?" He asked, a small, devious smile spread across his lips. Clary resisted to shake her head, which would indicate that she understood what he said. "Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites (I don't understand what you're saying)." Clary said to him, looking up at his face with the best confused face she could muster. "Qui cherches-tu à tromper (Who are you trying to fool?)?" Jace asked her, and chuckled slightly at the shocked look on her face. Clary was at a loss. What was she supposed to say to that? "Je suis sûr que je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire (I'm sure I don't know what you mean)." Clary said after a long pause of disbelief. Jace stopped her from walking, so sure that she didn't know where she was going. Truth was, Clary just wanted to put as much distance between her and the judgmental stares of her classmates, not stopping to care where she was going. "Vous parlez anglais, vous ne trouvez, Clarisse? (You speak English, don't you, Clarissa?)" He asked, even though he said it like it was more of a statement. Clary began fighting off tears. "Just stay away from me, okay?" She muttered in perfect English before stalking off to the garden, at least she knew where that was.

EEE

"Justine! Wait up a sec!" Jace called after his mentor, which he had seen hang a right onto the hallway he was walking down. Justine turned around to acknowledge him. She was tall and had straight, reddish brown hair that hung just below her ears. Her skin was pale and her lips were thin and a light shade of pink. She had sharp cheekbones below thoughtful brown eyes. She wore a black business suit with a white shirt underneath her vest and held a mundane newspaper under her arm. "Of course, Jace, what's the matter?" She asked, her contemplative eyes blinking at him, as they always did when she was curious. Jace finally caught up to her, panting from jogging.

"What's the deal with Clarissa Frey?" He asked. He crinkled his nose when his tone came out harsher than what he intended. Justine cocked her head to one side. "I mean, where did she come from?" Jace said, his voice lighter. She straightened her head, but still blinked with curiosity. "She was in a foster care facility outside of Manhattan. One of the caretakers was a former member of the Clave and noticed that Clary had the Sight. She sent me a message, and I went to examine her. She has Shadowhunter blood, so I offered for her to come and live here." Justine said simply, but Jace was still unsatisfied. "Was she, by any chance, from France?" Jace asked, flinching when Justine cocked her head to one side again an stared at him curiously. "Of course not. She's from Jersey. Where ever did you get that idea?" She said, her head still to one side. Jace hadn't stop to think of what she might say when he asked her if she was from France. "Oh, um, the name Clarissa, its a French name. I was just wondering." Jace said, watching carefully for Justine's reaction. "All right then." She said, her head returning to its normal position. Jace let out the breath he was holding in relief. He started down the hallway in the opposite direction of Justine but stopped; she had called him.

"If I were you, Jace," Justine called to him. "I wouldn't pester the girl. She's very distant and likes it that way. Her life's been quite rough, don't antagonize her." Jace paused, then nodded and set out down the hall, determined to get to his room and enjoy his half hour relaxing.

EEE

Elemae stalked into the classroom, leaving the double doors wide open and let the afternoon sun stream in. "Stop your meaningless chatter. Time to learn." She said loudly, her voice echoing off the walls of the classroom and through the corridors, ceasing the mumbling among some of the students. She stopped at the front of the room, and turned to face the class. "You've seen the nice, childish side of me," She said to them, her expression hard as a rock. "now, it's time to challenge your minds. You are all capable of doing everything I am prepared to throw at you. For example, spotting demons in the simplest, most innocent forms. In fact," she continued, her green eyes moving over each pupil's face. "There is one in this room. Right now." The eighteen teens fell into a state of confusion, a low murmuring rose from them. "It's the cat." to everyone's surprise, it was Clary who spoke. "The one on your desk." Her voice wasn't quite confident, and her tone rose at the end of the sentence like a question. "Very good, Clary! That was quite impressive." Elemae said incredulously. The murmuring grew louder, some even stared at Clary's sheepish face as she just shrugged. "Everyone! Pay attention! I would like you to meet, Titan." She said, turning the class' attention to the grey cat perched on her desk and away from Clary, which she was glad for.

The cat stood and stretched, its claws extended out in front of him as his back arched. "Titan," Mae continued, she seemed to be speaking to the cat. "Could you show that class your true form, for educational purposes?" She asked, hopeful. He cat yawned as if he was bored and turned his head lazily towards her. He seemed reluctant, but leaped off the desk, landing at Elemae's feet. Suddenly, he began to transform before the students' eyes.

When the transformation was complete, he stood before the class. Some of them gasped, others jaws dropped open. Titan stood on two legs before them all. He was covered in grey fur and paws and the face of a cat complete with a pink nose with whiskers spread out around it, large green eyes with slitted pupils, and two twitching ears perched at the top of his head. "He's a cat man," said a student at the far right side of the classroom. "not a demon." Mae turned towards the voice, her emerald eyes sparkling. "Ah, but that's where you are wrong, dear child." Elemae said, earning the stares that were previously on Titan. "He appears to be just a, 'Cat Man,' but in his veins pulses demon blood. The blood of the lycanthrope (**Did I spell that right?)**." Elemae explained. Murmurs erupted once more from the students. They all seemed to be saying one thing, _werewolf_.

"How were we supposed to know that?" Another student asked. Multiple students shrugged at the remark. There was a long silence, Mae waiting for anyone to explain. "His eyes." Clary said in a small voice, the stares quickly returning to her. "Why?" Mae said, the question sounding more like a statement, or even a command. "Well," Clary began slowly, self-conscious of the stares on her, "How many cats have you seen that have that shade of emerald eyes? It's too bright for cats' eyes. Plus," she continued, feeling more confident. "the color is common among the lycanthrope." she finished, surprised at how great she felt to hear the approving murmurs from her classmates. Elemae nodded once. "Very good. Thank you, Titan." she said, turning to the Cat Man. He nodded to her, and quickly fell back onto all fours and shrinking back to his feline form. He trotted through the double doors and down the corridor, leaving the class to stare.

**So, I seriously screwed with the storyline. Pretty much the only things I took from Cassandra Clare's books was the idea, characters, and the Mortal Instruments. And don't worry, the Lightwood kids are going to show up eventually. Valentine too. I only read the first book so I'm sorry if things are a bit different, like I said, screwed majorly with the storyline. I seriously hate Hodge, so he's not going to be in it. I created Elemae (El•eh•may) and Justine from my imagination, and my inspiration for Clary's attitude and actions comes from my best friend Nicole. She always walks super fast after class and clutches her books to her chest like she'd die if she dropped them. Also, she's quite shy. But I love her! Oh, and another thing, Jace and Clary aren't related in this fic. And I hated how Jace's name was Jonathan, so his name is Jason, which makes much more sense for his nickname to be Jace. And things may be confusing now, but it will all play out later. K, I gotta go, my head is pounding cuz I just drank some wine, XD. It was like drinking rubbing alcohol straight form the bottle. Happy New Year everybody, be safe, don't drink and drive, and get seriously shit faced. Have fun, cuz its the last fun you'll ever have in 2009. Enjoy your New Year, just not too much. Love you, be safe.**

**~Tess **


	3. Chapter 3

**Today is January 1st, 2010!**

Jace hesitated outside Clary's door. Should he really take a chance and knock? _She told me to stay away from her. Maybe I'm just being a bother. _He thought, and began to turn away. Then, he decided to turn back and knock.

Clary was broken out of her thoughts by three knocks on her bedroom door. Who would want to talk to her anyway? She placed the photograph that she was staring at under her mattress and went to answer the door.

Clary sighed. What could this guy _possibly_ want now? "Hey." she said carelessly, hoping her tone would make him go away. "Hi, Clarissa." he replied, flashing his sparkling teeth. Clary couldn't take any more of him calling her by her full name. "It's Clary. And what do you want?" she asked, annoyed. Jace's expression remained unchanged. "I was wondering," he started, Clary interrupted. "I have no desire to go anywhere with you, Jason Wayland. I thought I made it perfectly clear, in _English_, to stay away from me, didn't I?" Clary said angrily, forcing Jace's eyes on her. For once, her words penetrated, causing his expression to change from an impenetrable happiness to pure confusion. "I never told you my name." He said, right before Clary slammed the door in his face. Jace could faintly hear Clary swearing in French as he walked away in a total state of confusion.

"Hey, Alec." Jace said to his friend, standing in the threshold of his bedroom. "Hey, come on in." he replied, moving away from the door and to the other side of the room. He pulled the navy curtains away from the window and pushed it open, letting in the after-rain-smell. The golden beams of light that just began poking their way through the thick clouds brought out the highlights in Alec Lightwood's dark hair. "What's up, Jace?" Alec asked, knowing Jace hardly ever comes to his door. Something must be bothering him. But Jace jut shook his head thoughtfully. "I don't know, Alec. There's something strange about Clary..." he told him, trailing off into his thoughts as he sat down on Alec's white sheets. Alec stared out the window, contemplating possible solutions for Jace's situation. Suddenly realizing that he didn't exactly know what the problem was, he had to ask.

"What do you mean? Clary? You mean Clarissa?" Alec asked, unable to keep away the irrelevant questions. Jace nodded, his eyes on his hands folded in his lap. Alec couldn't tell if he was upset or confused. "What happened?" Alec asked, concern leaking into his voice after the long period of silence. Jace's golden eyes flicked up to him, confusion and disbelief were displayed. "She knew my name." Jace told him slowly. Alec blinked. "What? What does that have to do with anything?" Alec asked moving away from the window. This wasn't like Jace at all. Usually, everyone knew his name. If someone didn't, he made sure they learned it. "I never told her my name. She called me Jason Wayland." he continued, his eyes returning to his lap, his face set in an expression of thought. Alec blinked again. "Who calls you Jason anymore?" Alec asked, knowing the answer. Nobody called him Jason. "Anything else?" Alec asked, knowing there was more to it than that. "She shot me down." said Jace. "Slammed the door in my face, too." And without another word, Jace got up and left, leaving Alec to contemplate in the silence

"Clary!" Jace called, less friendly than how he's normally been talking to her. Clary turned to face him, jacket clutched to her chest. She was clearly pissed off. "Can't you grasp the concept of 'leave me alone'?" she demanded as Jace approached her. Isabel Lightwood and Miranda Wolfe, who were walking by, turned to watch the exchange. "How did you know?" Jace demanded, his voice thick with rage and confusion. "Know what?" Clary shouted back, fighting the urge to hit him. She was seriously furious now. He just won't leave her alone will he? "My name." Jace said, quieter now, his voice concentrated anger. Clary narrowed her eyes at him. "You make me so mad..." Clary muttered, her free hand balling into a fist. "I never told you my name." Jace said to her venomously. "Much less my full name." Clary couldn't take it anymore, she swung her balled fist at his face, hitting him square in the jaw. Then, she stalked off, muttering French swear words under her breath.

**Hello lovies. Welcome to the magical land of Tess' crappy updates! Haha. Soo, someone asked me to answer a question for her/him. Idfk, lol. Um, the answer is no. The beginning of the first chapter is a week before the present time. And i'm glad that you like it, and you think its different. Different was what I was aiming for :D. You'll see how this will all play out, believe me. I hope everybody's holidays were exceptional. I just hope you didn't go streaking at 2 in the morning spraying silly string on passing pedestrians while screaming Beach Boys songs...not that _I _did. Me? Pfft, never! Umm, next update coming soon. They will be spread out a bit more cuz school starts on Monday, soo maybe there will be more before then, cuz I have absolutely NOTHING to do in this house (help me!). And im always extremely bored, and my jerkface friends dont like to text me backkkkkkkkkk. K, love you all, enjoy the next!**

**~Tess**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Clary didn't show up for class. Nobody seemed concerned, except for Jace. He could hardly pay attention while Elemae talked about Vampires and Crossover Breeds; he was too engulfed in his thoughts. How did she know his name? Why is she so secretive? He stroked his jaw where Clary's fist made contact. She left no bruise, but the pain that came with the punch still lingered, even though the physical pain faded minutes after. Jace awoke from his reverie as he caught the words "class dismissed" from Mae. He jumped up out of his seat and bolted for the door, dashing down the corridors, eager to resolve his curiosity.

Clary wasn't in her room, either. Jace had knocked several times to make sure she wasn't just ignoring him. Guessing that she may be in the infirmary, considering that she missed class, he made his way there. When he found it empty, he was at a loss. Not the slightest clue where else she might be, Jace decided to head to the garden. He wanted a nice, quiet place to think without being interrupted.

Jace opened the windowed door that led out to the garden. A blast of fresh, floral air hit him, clearing his head and giving him the urge to look up into the sun. He lifted his head only to find he wasn't alone. "Clary?" Jace asked the figure sitting on the stone bench facing the rose bushes and away from him. She didn't turn to acknowledge him, she stayed hunched over in the same position, focusing on something. "Clary, are you okay?" Jace asked slowly, his voice thick with concern. He started to approach her, half expecting her to be wounded. As he got closer, he noticed her shoulders shaking slightly. Jace approached her very slowly and very cautiously. When he reached her, he touched her shoulder and said, "Clary, what's wrong?" She broke into hysterics and pushed passed him, some of her stray tears landing on the sleeve of his hoodie. "Clary!" he shouted, but she was already gone.

He thought about going after her, trying to comfort her and make her feel better. But then later decided against it, knowing she would only resent him for trying. His head was buzzing with so many questions. As we made his way over to the bench that Clary had been previously sitting on, he noticed a small piece of paper laying face down on it. He reached for it and noticed it was a photograph.

"Jace!" Clary called after him the next day, surging with anger. Jace did an about-face, a smirk spread across his face. "Yes, Clarissa?" He taunted, his smirk growing wider. Clary's felt a rush of anger-induced adrenaline pulsing through her veins. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and thrust him against the nearest wall. Jace's eyes grew wide with shock, a flicker of fear flashed across his face. "Where is it?" She demanded, not loosening her grip. "You took it, I know you did!" She shouted, making Jace squeeze his eyes shut in fear of her fist slamming against his face. "Y-you're picture?" Jace stammered. Without another outburst, Clary through him to the marble floor and dropped to her knees. "I want it back at break, or next time it will be your blood splattered against those pretty white floors." She spat venomously, and stalked off without once looking back.

Jace knew it was a wise decision to lay off of talking to Clary. He knew it would only antagonize her, and he certainly did not want to clean his own blood off the floors of the Institute. So, he did what he was told. At break, he met Clary in the garden with her photo, and didn't question her.

"You play guitar, huh?" Jace asked her timidly, as he handed her the picture. Clary's face was as hard as stone, but Jace could see the sorrow in her eyes. She shook her head, and took the picture from his outstretched hand. Her eyes were on the photograph as she turned it over to see herself at the age of eleven, and a boy with dark brown hair and stunning blue eyes. Clary had a guitar sitting on her lap, and the boy's arm was slung over her shoulder. In the corner of the picture was a purple metallic guitar pick, taped on to it. Tears began accumulating in Clary's eyes, but she blinked them back and glanced back up at Jace. "No, I...I don't." She said, and left the garden to head back for class.

**I know it took me forever and 3 days to finish it, and not to mention its exceptionally shitty, but here it is! Review please, they make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Clary?" Jace asked, knocking on her door a few times. Jace was scared, and he wasn't about to deny it. A girl half his size tossed him to the ground just an hour and a half before with, what seemed, very little effort. There was definitely something strange about her, but he wasn't about to go digging into her past for answers when she's _this_ pissed. The door swung open, making Jace flinch. He was a bit jumpy. Clary looked about as angry as an elephant that was just prodded multiple times in the behind with a butter knife. Also, Jace noticed, her cheeks were just the slightest bit shiny. Had she been crying?

"Here." Jace said, holding out the photo in one trembling hand. To his surprise, Clary didn't yank it away. She took it in her hand very gently, her eyes scanning over it as if she had never seen it before, her stone expression changing to relief. "Are you all right?" Jace asked softly, his hand reaching out towards her, though he soon pulled it away. She looked up at him, her eyes glossed over. She swallowed the lump in her throat before answering. "I'm fine, thank you." She said, her voice cracking. Jace knew better than to believe it, but he chose not to annoy her, and began to walk back down the corridor. "Jace!" She called after him, her tone sympathetic. Jace turned to face her, expecting word abuse or even threats. "I'm sorry." She said quietly as a tear splattered on the marble floor. Before Jace could react, she shut the door, sliding down to the floor once it was closed. "Où êtes-vous?" She whispered.

(**Author's note: I have to pee!)**

Class was over and everybody had gone their separate ways. Jace found himself wandering, passing a few friends and muttering a few "Hellos" to them. Then, Jace stopped at the sound of a haunting yet beautiful voice floating through the corridors. He followed it subconsciously, curious. He could faintly make out the words of a female voice singing: "_If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain...If you cut me with a knife its still the same." _He continued to follow, more words becoming clear: "_And I know her heart is beating, and I know that I am dead..." _Whoever this was, she was singing about death. Right on, Jace thought. "_And the pain here that I feel, try and tell me its not real. For it seems that I still have a tear to shed._" Finally he reached the kitchen where the voice was emanating from.

"Hello, Jace." Elemae said cheerfully, placing the last of the dishes in the cabinets. "What brings you here?" She asked. Jace blinked, she really was younger than he thought. There was a long moment of silence. "Are you going to answer or just stare?" She giggled. Jace shook his head, breaking his trance. A chill ran down his spine as he recalled her voice seeping through the halls, so smooth, so sure. "You're a beautiful singer." He said to her, making her blush. She smiled, "Thank you!" Another question popped into Jace's mind, and before he could stop it, it was already out there. "If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" He regretted saying it the moment he finished, now seeing her puzzled expression. She only laughed, then. "That seems to be the question on everyone's mind, huh?" She began, leaning against the sink. "You're going to be surprised." She told him. He only nodded, anxious for the answer. "I'm 14 years old, Jace."

**Well, now you know Elemae's age! Yayyyyy. Umm, I have to pee so, talk to you guys later! Review please! .com/watch?v=7rapm7TKlPs**


	6. Chapter 6

Jace was speechless. How is that even possible? Only 14 but and much better Shadowhunter than the kids in her class, who were all 2 or 3 years _older_ than her? Somehow, she seemed to read his mind. "My father was dedicated Shadowhunter. As soon as I started walking, he trained me. I had no formal training as a Shadowhunter, only my father, who was an exceptionally good Shadowhunter. I slue my first demon when I was six. By the time I was nine, I was being dispatched to some of the portals that demons come through. I received my Marks when I was twelve, just as you were. But, without the Marks, it made it easier to kill demons; they never suspected.

"While I trained in the art of killing, I was also trained in herbs and poisons. I was basically taught everything that you were, but at a much earlier. Way beyond the age of comprehension, but, nevertheless," She trailed off, pointing to herself. She then smiled, a taunting, sweet smile, and skipped away. "_You got it all down, got it all down into a science. Breaking hearts, is what you do for fun, little one..."_

"Clary?" Jace said, his voice echoing off the grey cobblestone walls to the limp figure strewn across the floor up against the south wall. She was turned away from him, and Jace could faintly see a glistening red liquid slowly seep around her body. "Oh, god." Jace whispered, and suddenly he was running, determined to save her. He dropped to his knees once he reached her, ignoring the shock wave of pain that rose up his legs. He went to touch her and noticed her hair was sticky with blood. Panic rose in his throat, tears welled in his eyes, "Clary, please, say something!" He begged, his voice cracking. His eyes traced over her body, suddenly realizing that there was no rise and fall of her chest. She wasn't breathing. "Oh my god, Clary! Clary, please, don't be dead! Please hang on!" He was shouting now, hoping that somehow, his voice may awaken the nearly-dead Clary. He closed his eyes, tears falling onto her body. His frame shook violently as the sobs overcame him. "Don't leave me." He whispered just before a wave of nausea swept over him, and he was falling. Falling to the ground. Falling for Clary.

Jace sat up in bed, soaked with sweat and breathing heavily. His room was black, no hint of dawn came through his windows. It must still be late, he thought as he ran a hand through his sweaty blonde hair. Once his breathing calmed a bit, he tossed off the covers and let his legs hang off his bed as his head dropped into his hands. The image of Clary's unconscious body, bleeding, practically dying in his lap, and he chose to do nothing but cry over her. As if he knew it was too late to save her. He shook his head as his hands slid down his knees. The thought raced through his head over and over again like a scratched record. It was too late. There was nothing he could do. She was already dead. _It was just a dream Jace, _He told himself silently, _it wasn't real._

**Why are my chapters so effin short? Ahaha, idkk. Im so weird :) so, Ive never done this before, & I might regret it in the future:**

**.com/tessjeanettebartlett **

**please inform me that you got the link from here, so I can approve you ;)**

**please review, love you all!**

**~Tess**


End file.
